Operation: Hero
by That's-So-Homunculus
Summary: With the help of his best friend Arthur, Alfred launched Operation H.E.R.O - A scheme to sabotage his younger brothers relationship. Falling in love with said best friend along the way was one thing he did not plan. Oops! Contains UsUk and PruCan.


**M for later chapters.  
Contains UsUk, PruCan. Hints at other minor pairings. **

**Just a quick introduction! The adventures of Alfie and Artie shall begin next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all of its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

…..

Matthew felt light-headed and elated. His lover was truly a God. A sex God to be exact. He snuggled into the albino's chest, unable to resist the smile that spread across his face when Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on his head."I love you, Gil." He mumbled as he planted drowsy, yet loving kisses along the exposed collarbone.

"Yeah, you too, Mattie." His boyfriend of 6 months croaked offhandedly. Gilbert's voice was hoarse as a direct result of their previous activities, which on every other occasion never failed to send a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"I hate when you say it so casually like that..." Matthew pouted as he pushed away from Gilbert and sat upright on the unmade bed. He twisted his head at an awkward angle to check the time on the alarm clock by his bedside, unknowingly leaving his neck open for assault. "Aw, come on Mattie. You know I do." Gilbert cajoled as he followed the teenager into a sitting position and began leaving teasing pecks on the younger boys bare neck and shoulder.

"Do I?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face him.

"I know you do." Gilbert retorted with his trademark smirk, which in turn made the bright-eyed boy smile affectionately. Matthew knew he was being over dramatic, but keeping their relationship under wraps took its toll on both boys, mentally and physically.

The secret was both frustrating and exhilarating. It was incredibly aggravating to Gilbert that he could not shower his adorable boyfriend with affection in public. However, the danger of being caught was a major turn on in the Germans book.

It was common knowledge around the college campus that Matthews twin brother Alfred and Gilbert did not exactly see eye to eye. Hatred was a strong word, but ever since a prank gone wrong in their second year the two were constantly at loggerheads. This coupled with the fact that Matthew was a naturally shy, introverted person led to the mutual agreement to remain low key with their relationship. For the time being.

With an unrestrained yawn and a ruffle to his unkempt, sweaty hair Gilbert asked "So, how much time do we have left?"

Not that the afternoon was planned in advance. The red-eyed twenty one year old had simply visited Matthews apartment to return some borrowed DVD's. But, in a miraculous twist of fate, the blonde had just gotten out of the shower. With the wet hair that stuck to his face in an undeniably appealing way and the droplets of water that dripped down his smooth chest, who wouldn't be tempted to take full advantage of the otherwise empty apartment?

"A lot. Al won't be home until late." Matthew answered as he began tracing patterns on his boyfriends stomach with his pointer finger. This invoked another smirk from Gilbert as he gave the boy a firm push, forcing him onto his back once again. His violet eyes, which were unguarded by his usual glasses, were wide from the swift, unexpected movement.

"Well, we should make the most of it, right...?" Gilbert replied as he began kissing his way down the boys chest. He could feel the blonde begin to tremble, and he had to fight back a sadistic grin from the knowledge of what he was about to do.

"I really do love you, Matt." He spoke honestly, looking directly into the teenagers eyes as he hovered over his hips. "Gil, I-" Matthew began but was distracted by a tongue playfully massaging his belly button. He moaned as he felt the hard length nudge against his leg.

"Someone's vocal today." Gilbert commented lightly, deciding to suck and bite and lick his naval. The blonde hummed in response as he tangled his fingers in the silvery hair. Gilbert's tongue lowered considerably and became dangerously close to the boy's -

"Hey Matt, could you – WHOA!" Alfred, the older-by-seventeen-minutes-twin, appeared in the doorway, delivering a loud shriek upon witnessing the compromising scene. Gilbert immediately pulled away from the younger boy and grabbed the nearest item on the double bed to cover his private parts, which just so happened to be a polar bear plush toy.

"Uh... Hey Al! You're... early..." The younger twin finished lamely as he gripped the covers tight around his chest embarrassedly like a girl would.

Alfred stood in the doorway gaping moronically for a number of seconds before leaving the room and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"That was so un-awesome..."

…..

Unbeknownst to Matthew, Alfred had always known about his sexuality. I mean come on, of course he knew! It was pretty damn obvious according to the slightly older boy. In his nineteen years of life, he had never been seen with a girlfriend. Nor had he ever appeared to have an interest in girls at all. Period! Not even when Alfred had stolen those playboy magazines from their uncle Sam's house when they were eleven! Matthew had been more absorbed by his fantasy novels, while Alfred and a small crowd of their friends gathered around the tree-house to peer at the scantily clad women.

His borderline feminine appearance also did very little to help his front of heterosexuality. It was no surprise that his brother was physically smaller than most boys his age. While Alfred was into almost every sport imaginable, Matthew had a natural affinity for baking and drawing, activities that were less strenuous but more time-consuming and boring in Alfred's opinion. As a result, he had a petite frame and fair complexion that was considerably effeminate when compared to his brothers broad, toned build. For twins, they were very, very different.

On the fourth of July several years prior, Alfred remembered being brought to 'Toys R Us' for his eighth birthday. He could recall the excitement he felt as he eyed up the shelf upon shelf of superhero action figures with glee. Another thing he could recollect vividly was the way his parents shared appalled looks as Matthew pleaded with them to buy him a doll. Yes, that's right – a doll. Naturally, this confused the blue-eyed boy greatly. Boys were supposed to like Superhero's! Dolls were for girls! It was a fact. A fact that was proven. Proven with science.

Alfred nodded his head wisely like Master Splinter always did on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, while he clutched the Iron Man figurine tightly. It was at that moment that he had an epiphany. Granted, he was only eight at the time, but still. An epiphany was an epiphany and it could not be ignored.

His brother... was turning into a girl.

It was not until he reached his teenage years that he realised that Matthew wasn't becoming a girl. He was just gay.

It wasn't that he had a problem with his brothers sexuality. Oh no, the problem came in the form of an obnoxious, devious, sarcastic German!

Alfred was sure that there was only one thing to do – Operation HERO was now in place! And it was absolutely foolproof.

**H**one in on every little flaw that the silver haired demon possessed, magnify them and exploit them. Gilbert would have no appealing qualities in Matthews eyes by the time Alfred was through!

**E**mbarrassing stories. Oh, and Alfred knew some stories about his brother that would make the French pervert blush!

**R**oll back and watch the results of his plan unfold!

**O **… O didn't really stand for anything. But he was being a hero, so it made sense. Matthew would thank him in years to come. He was better off without that guy...

…..

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to help you break up Matthew and Gilbert?" Arthur Kirkland, the best friend of one Alfred Jones asked with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. The frown that marred his face displayed his obvious distaste for the situation.

The café that they were currently situated in was quaint. The cream coloured wallpaper was accentuated with a coffee trim. The small golden lamps that were fastened to the ceiling kept the room well lit, despite the fact that natural light seeped in through the large windows that were segmented around the room. It was a decent-sized place; not too big, but not too small. Ten round tables filled the space, with only four of them occupied. Including the one the two college students were seated at.

The British boys question went unanswered as his friend, who looked uncharacteristically vexed, slouched in his chair and blew into the straw that accompanied his soda. He continued until the soda bubbled up so much that it nearly overflowed from the glass, and then waited for the bubbles to silently pop before repeating the process. With an amused smile at his friends antics, Arthur briefly wondered if it was callous of him to find his friends chagrin entertaining.

"Why can't he get someone his own age!?" Was the answer he finally received once the tall American grew tired of playing with his coca-cola.

"It's only two years, Alfred. It's not like he's some wrinkly, old predator."

"Predator is a word I could use to describe him..." Alfred grumbled as he mimicked the boy in front of him by leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Oh for goodness sake! Is that what this is about? That stupid prank? It's not like he intentionally threw water-balloons at you..." Arthur finished unsure, even letting loose a few stray chuckles at the memory of a soaked to the bone Alfred shouting obscenities at the older boy as he cackled maniacally. "From what I had heard he thought you were the frog."

"I look nothing like Francis! And besides, he threw them repeatedly! You can't call that unintentional!" He raised his voice, earning a glare from the elderly couple seated next to them, although it went unnoticed by the brash American. The Brit simply rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the sugar packages on the centre of the table.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I haven't got anything against Gilbert."

"Dude! Come on! We're supposed to be friends! Whatever happened to scouts honour?"

"First of all, you're using that out of context. Secondly, you're not and never have been a boy scout."

"I'll admit, green isn't my colour."

Arthur sighed again as he began to sip his black tea absent-mindedly. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that Alfred was not going to drop the subject. Especially as he began to explain his ridiculous 'H.E.R.O' scheme.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! If you're going to the trouble of concocting a plan, at least make it a good one!"

Alfred felt his defensive fort immediately go on high alert. There went the drawbridges! The crocodiles in the moat were seeking answers. Good ones! "What's wrong with my plan?"

"I don't think there is anything you can possibly tell Matthew to deter his feelings for Gilbert. He's enamoured with him. I'm surprised that even someone as thick as you took so long to realise it." He blatantly ignored the glares from his friend as he continued. "And likewise, your anecdotes about Matthews past will not nearly be enough to make Gilbert break up with him."

"See Artie! I require your genius brains!" He exclaimed loudly and excitedly, once again drawing unwanted attention to their table. Which in turn made Arthur rest his elbows on the table and bury his head in his hands tiredly.

"Arthur, I just don't trust him. You've seen the people he hangs around with, right? I know he isn't good for Matt! … I could use your help.." He finished pathetically. Sad puppy-dog eyes met green eyes and Arthur felt his resolve crumble.

"Ugh... fine..." He mumbled defeatedly, a headache already beginning to form as he rubbed his temples with an exhale.

"Awesome! Now let's start planning!"

…..


End file.
